olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese 3
Food 1 - Thursday 16th January 2020 Lesson 1 - 6:50 am # お茶 = Tea # 水 = Water # これは何ですか? = What is this? # これは水ですか? = Is this water? # お水をください = Water please # これはお茶です = This is tea # お茶をください = Tea please # それは何ですか? = What is that? # それをください = That one please # あれは何ですか? = What is that over there? # あれをください = That one over there please Lesson 2 # どれ = Which one # ご飯 = ごはん = Rice # お茶を飲みます = I drink tea # 日本語は話せません = I cannot speak Japanese # どれが水ですか? = Which one is water? # ご飯は食べません = I do not eat rice Lesson 3 # 肉 = にく = Meat # 野菜 = やさい = Vegetables # 魚 = さかな = Fish # 肉と魚は食べません = I do not eat meat or fish # 野菜を食べます = I eat vegetables Lesson 4 # パン = Bread # りんご = Apple # いただきます = Let's eat # ごちそうさまでした = Thank you for the meal # じゃあ、パンをください = Well then, the bread please # では、ごちそうさまでした = Well then, thank you for the meal # じゃあ、いただきます = Well then, let's eat Time 1 Lesson 1 - 7:08 am # セ = se # 一、二 = One, two Lesson 2 # 六時 = Six o'clock # 今は二時です = It is two o'clock right now # 三時ではありません = It is not three o'clock Time 2 Lesson 1 - 7:18 am # 六時六分です = It is 6:06 # 今は五時ではありません = It is not five o'clock now Lesson 2 # 九時九分です = It is 9:09 # 今は九時ではありません = It is not nine o'clock now Lesson 3 # 今は七時ちょうどです = It is exactly seven o'clock right now # 九時半ちょうどです = It is exactly nine thirty # 七時半です = It is seven thirty # 今は五時十五分です = It is 5:15 right now # 今は八時十八分です = It is 8:18 right now Time 3 Lesson 1 - 14:48 pm # 学校 = がっこう= School # 行き = いき = Go # 行きます = I will go # 学校に行きません = I do not go to school # 八時に学校へ行きます = I go to school at eight o'clock # 九時ごろに学校へ行きます = I go to school at around nine o'clock # 十二時ごろに食べます = I eat at around twelve o'clock Lesson 2 # 会 = かい # 会社 = かいしゃ = Company # 午後 = Afternoon/PM # 午後十時に寝ます = I go to sleep at 10 pm # 午後十一時に寝ます = I go to sleep at 11pm # 九時ごろに会社へ行きます = I go to the office at around 9 o'clock # 午後六時に食べます = I eat at 6pm Lesson 3 # 午前 = Morning/AM # 午前零時 = 0 am/Midnight/Twelve am # 午前零時に寝ます = I go to sleep at 12 am # いいえ、起きません = No, I will not get up # 午前七時に起きます = I wake up at 7 am # 今は午前零時です = It is twelve am right now Home 1 - Wednesday 29th January 2020 Lesson 1 # レ = re # ト = to # ド = do # へ = he # ペ = pe # ッ = double consonant # これはトイレですか？ = Is this a toilet? Lesson 2 # プ = pu # ー = lengthens vowel sound # ル = ru # テ = te # ブ = bu Lesson 3 # 風呂 = Bathtub # 部屋 = Room #部屋です = It is a room #プールはどこですか? = Where is the pool? #部屋があります = There is a room #学校は日本にあります = The school is in Japan #トイレはどこですか? = Where is the bathroom? #お風呂ではありません = It is not a bathtub #部屋はどこですか? = Where is the room? #トイレがあります = There is a restroom #お風呂はどこですか? = Where is the bathtub? #お風呂はありません = There is no bathtub #お風呂です = It is a bathtub Lesson 4 # ここはどこですか? = Where is this place? # 寝室はどこですか? = Where is the bedroom? # 寝室はここです = The bedroom is over here # 台所はどこですか? = Where is the kitchen? # 家はここです = The house is over here # 家はどこですか? = Where is the house? # 台所 = The kitchen # 台所です = It is a kitcehn Lesson 5 # そこはどこですか? = Where is that place? #